


Camp Arachind

by Zazzel



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinosaurs, Gay Male Character, Jurassic Park References, M/M, Marvel Universe, Movie: Jurassic World (2015), No Smut, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/pseuds/Zazzel
Summary: Spider-Man had got sent to another dimension because of one of Kingpins colliders. What will happen?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Ben Pincus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit... I gotta reach there quick... I can't let him turn on that collider..."

Peter ran trough the darken hallway quickly. His Infamous villan, Kingpen has built a device that can connect to other dimensions. Dangerous ones. Peter just could not let that happen. As he was running trough the halls, he saw a door, was emitting light from it. "That must be it."  
  
He leaped, and slammed into the door. As he did, he saw KingPen standing near a huge control panel. The control panel has a bunch of buttons and levers on it.  
  
"It's over KingPen! I can't let you open a portal to another world! You'll put me, and even you in danger!"  
  
Kingpen looked over at Spider-Man, and grinned. "Don't worry Spider-Man. I won't open it to let things in"  
  
Peter looked over at him. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll open it, to get rid of you from here forever."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Before Peter could of done anything, KingPen flipped a switch on the panel, and the gaint machine that was next to Peter, started up. "I won't let you do this!"  
  
Peter shot a web at his villan, and leaped at him, smashing his feet into him, knocking him into the ground.  
  
The collider was starting to get stronger. Now, it was starting to pull stuff in. Peter lost grip, and nearly fell into the portal. He was now holding onto a pole.  
  
Kingpen had ran out the room. "I hope you enjoy your dimensional travel Spider-Man!" He said.  
  
Peter was holding onto the pole still. He looked over at the panel. "I gotta turn it off...."  
  
He looked at one of the levers. "It must be that red one-"  
  
He shot a web at it, and when the web connected, and pulled.  
  
But that only made the portal more stronger. And unstable.  
  
  
Peter lost his grip on the pole, and got sucked into the portal.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"I... gotta.. stop... it... can't...let him win...."  
  
  
"I....ah... my head..."  
  
"Wait?" Peter looked up. "Where am I?!"

He was in a room, with very little lightning. As he got his senses together, he saw that it looked like a lab. "This is a lab? Is it one of Kingpens labs?" He looked around. It didn't seem like anything from KingPen. "No... this isn't his lab" Peter said to himself. "The name "Fisk" would be all over the place"  
  
He walked around for a bit. "This gotta be another dimension. I gotta get back"  
  
He stopped, when he noticed something, that had what seemed to be eggs on it. "What is this place? Why they got eggs? Those can't be chicken eggs? They're big... but... they don't look like Ostrich eggs..."  
  
He heard someone coming.

He got into his fighting stance, and faced the door.  
  
  
"Dude, we came over here a thousand times. They aren't going to have anything here for a fire pit."  
  
Two boys young boys came in. Both of them where probably around Peters age. "Calm down Kenji, it doesn't hurt to loo-"  
  
They both stopped cold when they saw Peter in his fighting stance.  
  
Their was a small awkward silence between everybody. "Um, who are you?" The tall one asked. "Uh..." Peter said. "I am-" Peter looked down at himself, then gasped. He wasn't wearing his spider suit. He was wearing his normal cloths. "Um... where is my suit?" He said, a bit to loud.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
Peter looked up at them. "Um, hello! The names Peter!" He said, going to shake thier hands. He figured it was the best thing to do.  
  
The short kid, backed up. "Last time we found new folks on this island, they turned out to be bad. How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"I-... uh? Island? What island?"

The... island you're on right now?" The tall one asked.  
  
Peter looked around. "Shoot, where is the collider of this world?" He thought to himself. If he got sent to this dimension from a collider, that also means their must be one here. He knows KingPen didn't know about that. "I just gotta find it-"  
  
  
Peter looked over at the two teens. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not fro-"  
  
  
 _RAWRRAAAARRRRRRR_  
  
  
Peter jumped up. "Uh... that didn't sound good...... what the heck was that?!"  
  
"Are you telling me, you've been here and didn't know Dinosaurs are on the lose?!"  
  
"What?! Dinosaurs?! What dimension is this?!"  
  
"Dimension?! What are you talking about?" The short one yelled.  
  
  
 _Arrg!_  
  
 _Arrg!_  
  
  
Shit! The Raptors are here!"  
  
Peter didn't know what was going on. But he knew he had to use his powers to help. 'They probably have no idea who Spider-Man is. So my identity will be intact"


	2. Chapter 2

"What you said was out there? Raptors?"

"Veloperators! Thier all over the island!"

Just then, one of them walked into the room. "Don't move!" The tall one said very quietly. 

Peter couldn't belive it. 

'This must be a dimension that's an alternate one.... one where humans existed in the Jurassic time period or something-'

The Raptor was getting closer to them. Peter knew he probably could handle them fine. "I need you two, to run" Peter said to them.

"What? They'll chase after us! And thier faster!" The short one said. "You need to trust me!" Peter said as the dinosaur where getting closer. The tall guy, looked over at the short guy. "We have to trust him dino nerd."

He nodded. "Fine."

The got up, and dashed for the door.

And sure enough, the Raptor chased after them.

"Not so fast!" Peter yelled at it, and shot his webs at it's feet, and then dragged it, making the dinosaur trip and fall on it's face. The Raptor got up, then turned around, and hissed at Peter, then made a snearing sound. 

"Never in my life, have I ever fought a dinosaur. And no, The Lizard doesn't count."

The Raptor ran to him, making a bunch of sounds. Peter just sighed, and shot a web at it, pulling it to him, then punched it in it's jaw. Then he tossed the rapot in the air, then pulled it down, with his webs, slamming it into the ground. 

"Well, at least you're a lot lighter than The Lizard-"

But, it still got up. "You don't give up do you?"

The raptor growled, then tried to attack Peter again..

Peter jumped over it, making the raptor slam into the wall. Peter took this chance to trap it.. He fired as many webs as he could, and the Raptor was stuck to the wall. It tried to wiggle out of the webs, but the webs where too strong, and the Raptor couldn't escape. "Don't worry! It'll dissolve in a hour!" Peter said as he ran out the room. The Raptor screeched loudly.

"Ok, where did those guys go?" 

Peter went to look for them. "I need to take it easy on my webs, I can't waste them..."

Peter usually uses his web shooters. But they're missing along with his suit. He had to use his biological web shooters. Webs he makes from his body. But, his body isn't really fast at making them naturally. As he was walking down the hallway, he could tell, that this place really was some lab. Mostly, because a sign said so. "Genenetics lab? What do they do here?"

"Those two guys probably ran far from here. I... should probably go look for a collider. It's gotta be here somewhere..."


	3. The Carnotaurus

"Ok, If I built a collider where would I hide it?" Peter thought to himself. "Maybe it could be underground? Or... maybe in this building? Should I even go outside?"

Peter didn't know what to do. This knew dimension was all kinds of bizarre. "I wonder of those two guys would know anything about the collider?" He said to himself. "Wait, no..." Peter then remembered how they where completely confused when he was talking about dimensions. "They probably don't even know a collider is here. But... I still need to find help."

Peter looked around the hallway he was in. "Now, where is the way out? This Dimension must have an outside right?"

Peter walked up and down, all around the Genenetics Lab. He passed by a lot of rooms that had equipment, but known of them seemed like high tech dimensional travel equipment. He had saw some light coming up, from a corner. "Huh? That doesn't look like artificial light-"

Peter jogged up to it, and saw the light was coming from a door that was left open, and it was outside. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "This Dimension does have the outdoors."

He stepped outside the door. He took a deep breath. "Ah, fresh air"

Then the fresh air, soon went away, due to Peter smelling something incredibly bad. "Whoo! What the hec-"

Peter soon saw it. "Oh... no... is that...Dinosaur poop?"

There was a huge mound of brown stuff, sitting near the out skirt of the Genenetics Lab. But something about it seemed off. "Wait, that couldn't have been from the Veloperator..." He said realizing that it was way to much to have come from the mid size Dinosaur. Peter started to have a little whif of fare hit him. That means there was another dinosaur near by. And it wasn't the size of the Veloperator. 

It was bigger. 

Peter got into his fighting stance, waiting for his cue to leap at anything that made a sound. He scanned the area, and saw a lot of boxes and creates, and metal sticks, he could use to aid him in a battle.

Then, he heard it.

_Rawrrrrrgggggrrrrr!_

Peter sat there. His Spider Senses was tingling like crazy. Something was near, and it was getting closer.

The huge tress near by him, was shaking, and getting knocked down. Then, something huge came stomping out of the woods. A huge Dinosaur, probably the same size as a Tyrannosaurus-Rex.

Peter knew what Dinosaur it was. It was a Carnotaurus. The Dinosaur was coverd in what seemed like burns, and he looked pretty beat up. "What in hell happened to it?" Peter said. 

The gaint 10 foot Dinosaur, looked over at Peter, and Roared loudly, Stomping fast over to him. Peter quickly, shot his webs at a tree, and jumped up quickly, just in time before the Carnotaurus could of bit him. The Carnotaurus, looked up at Peter in the tree, and screeched loudly. 

'Damn...' Peter thought. 'I wish I had my suit. So many of my gadgets I could of used.'

But Peter knew, he had to fight without the suit. It was the only way to survive right now. Peter jumped, and aimed his arms at the Dinosaur's jaw. He shot his web, and it connected to it's jaw. Peter yanked it, and got pulled to it, and kicked it with his leg, kicking the Dinosaur to the ground.

Peter landed on the ground fine, and the Dinosaur dropped to the ground, vibrating everything. 

But, the Dinosaur got up.

"Still not finished." Peter said. "Time for a different tactic"

Peter ran up to it, shooting his webs at some of the metal bars, he had accidentally picked up five of them with the webs, and threw them at the Carnotaurus.

It turns out, that they weren't random metal bars. They where an electricity staff, of some sort.

And they all activated when they touched the Dinosaur. It shocked the the skin of the Carnotaurus, shocking it. But, unlucky for Peter, he got shocked, because the electric current got sent trough the webs. His suit is insulated, so if he had that, it wouldn't have been a problem. But now, he was exposed to basically everything. 

The electric stock, sent him flying, and he slammed into a tall tree.

"Ow...." He said. Of course, he wasn't to badly hurt, despite that he just slammed into a tree, breaking it.

He could hear cracking sounds. "What the?" He looked behind him, and saw the tree was about to fall over. He quickly got up, and the tree, slammed right on top of the Carnotaurus. The Tree was much to heavy for the Carnotaurus to picky up, so Peter took this chance to web him up. 

Peter sighed in relief when he was done. "This cannot get any worse-"

Peter saw the two same boys he saw before, not to far from him, staring at him, with thier mouths hanging open.

"Uh... um... Hi?" Peter said.

"How did you do that?!" The tall one asked. "I? Um... well?"

"Yeah! That was amazing! It's like you have superpowers or something!" The short one said. 

All Peter did, was smile softly. "Uh, what are your names?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Kenji" The Tall one said. "And I'm Darius" The short one said. 

Peter nodded. "My name is Peter. Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker?" Kenji asked. "Parker is your last name? Well, since we are saying last names now, my last name is Kon"

"And my last name is Bowman" Darius said.

Peter nodded and smiled. "Very cool last names. Kenji Kon seems like the name of a superhero's identity."

Kenji smiled big. "Wow, you heard that Dino Nerd!? Superhero!"

"Yes, I heard Kenji" Darius said.


	4. Ben

Now Peter knew that these two guy, knew about his insane powers. But, they still didn't know that he's Spider-Man. Darius and Kenji just had a bunch of questions. "How did you do that?" Kenji asked. "Yeah! You, like jumped so high in the air! How did that happen?" Darius questioned.

Peter wasn't sure what he should of say. He wasn't sure what their reaction could be if, he had said he has superpowers. By which, they probably already figured that out.

"Where did you come from?" Darius asked. "I.. um,"

Peter didn't know how to tell him, because he wasn't sure if they knew dimensional travel existed. So, instead, he tried to ask them about the collider.

"Do you both know about a collider? That's here?"

"A collider?" Kenji asked. "What the heck is that?" Darius asked after.

'They don't know what a collider is...' Peter thought to himself. It didn't make any sense. A collider HAS to be there. If there was none, he couldn't have reached. "Did, you like just appear here?" Peter snapped out of his thoughts, by Darius asking him something.

"I... yes..." Peter said. Darius looked over at Kenji. "Kenji...I think he's from another universe or something"

"What? Come on bruh... that's science fiction! That can't be real." Kenji said. Darius looked at Kenji with a funny look. "Dude, we thought the same with dinosaurs coming back to life."

That made Peter, really interested. "You... brought Dinosaurs back to life?"

"Well, not me, but the people who worked in this lab" Darius said, pointing over to the building. "So you are from another universe!" Darius exclaimed. "You don't even know about he dinosaurs here or anything."

"Ok... look. Im all confused right now" Kenji said. "If he's from another dimension, how in the HECK did he come here?"

"I came from this thing, called the collider"

Kenji stopped talking to Darius, and looked over at Peter. "The collider? You said that before, what is it?"

"It's, well.. it's a high tech dimensional travel machine. It connects to other dimensions, that has it's own collider."

Darius and Kenji looked at each other, then back at Peter. "Are you saying, there is a collider, somewhere here?"

Peter nodded. "There has to be"

"Dude, of you're telling the truth, that means Wu and the rest was cooking up more than just dinosaurs." Darius said.

"Wu? Who the hell Wu?" Peter asked.

"He was the one wh-"

"Geez, what is taking you guys to long! You do know there are dinosaurs on the lose right!?"

A boy in a gray tank top, that was somewhat torn up, and what seemed to be a shirt, tried as a headband around his head, walked up to Darius, Kenji and Peter. And he had a really, really, cute qnd intense nerdy voice.

He was also carrying what seemed to be some kind of staff. Peter could see that it seemed like one of those staffs that emit electrical energy at the end.

"Uh, we, kind of ran into someone" Kenji said, gesturing over to Peter. "Ran, into someone?" The boy looked over at Peter. "Who they heck are you?!" The boy aimed the electric staff at Peter and turned it on.

"Woah, woah! Take it easy Ben!" Kenji said. "He's harmless to us"

"Yeah, that's what we thought with that couple who kept calling each other babe evey 10 seconds."

"Well... You're not wrong, but I'm 100% sure, that this guy is fine" Darius said.

Ben looked over at Peter. All Peter did was smile nervously. "Fine. But steap out of line, and this electric staff is gonna get rammed up your a-"

"Ok, that's enough Ben" Kenji said. Ben just groaned.

"Hi, I'm Peter" Peter said, trying to at least sound like he was no threat. "I'm Ben." Ben said. "Ben? That's a nice name. My uncle's name was Ben" Peter said.

"So, how did you reach here? Are you here stranded like us? You're a kid right? You look like one. How long where you here?"

"Uhh... Ben? He's actually not from here. Like... at all"

"Uh, news flash Kenji. None of us are from here." Ben said. "No, that's not what I meant, I mean, he's like from... another dimension."

Ben had a look of "what the heck" on his face. He looked over at Peter, who just awkwardly smiled.

"He says he got here from this thing called a collider, and there has to be one here. And he has to go into it, to reach back to his dimension" Kenji says. "As strange as it sounds, I belive him" Darius said. 

Ben walked up to Peter. "Another dimension? What you think we are? Idiots?"

"W-what? No! I- I'm telling the truth" Peter said. "Ben-" Kenji said. "I didn't belive him, but where in a world where dinosaurs are walking again thanks to science. I'm pretty sure other weird science fiction things can exist."

Ben seemed like he was thinking. He then looked at Peter. "Alright. I guess we can help you."

"Thank you" Peter said. "But, steap out of line-"

"Ok, Ben, I think he understood the point the first time you said it." Kenji said.


End file.
